fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong: The Coin of a Thousand Bananas
Donkey Kong: The Coin of a Thousand Bananas '''is a fan-fic by . It is an entry to JesseRoo's fan-fic contest. Chapter 1: Diddy Kong was happily swinging from a vine in Kongo Jungle. He and Donkey Kong had just been on an amazing adventure and he wanted to tell Dixie Kong all about it when Lanky Kong swung on a vine next to him. "Whatcha' doin', Diddy?" asked Lanky. Diddy Kong figured that since Lanky was there, it would be nice to tell someone about his adventures before he got to Dixie's house, which was a pretty long swing away. So, Diddy began to tell Lanky Kong all about his adventure... Chapter 2: The day before, it had been a beautiful day in Kongo Jungle. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong were swinging from probably the same vine Diddy was swinging on as he was telling this story when they arrived at Cranky Kong's shop, which had been closed for quite a while and had just been re-opened. "Oh!" said Cranky, "What a surprise! Donkey Kong and the little one! Why don't you men come in for a good shop, eh?" "Sorry, Cranks," said Donkey Kong, "We've gotta' go." "We're gonna' go eat bananas!" said Diddy. "Oh, please!" said Cranky, "It would be so good for my new shop! No one seems to be buying items anymore! Please! Help an old, cranky ape out!" "Oh, alright..." said Donkey Kong, "But just for some bananas for the road!" So, Diddy and Donkey Kong went in Cranky's shop and bought some bananas when Cranky looked at an empty space in the shop with horror. "What is it, Cranks?" asked Diddy. "The coin..." said Cranky, becoming pale, "Where's the coin? WHERE?!" Donkey and Diddy went over to Cranky to calm him down. "What do you mean?" asked Donkey Kong, "What coin?" "The coin of a thousand bananas!!!" croaked Cranky Kong, "It holds the power of all the bananas in the world, not to mention ours! If that coin falls into the wrong hands, anybody who eats, touches, even looks at bananas will be turned to stone!" Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong quickly dropped their bananas. "We'll get it back, Cranks!" said Donkey Kong. But, Cranky Kong's glance had accidentally gone to Diddy Kong's banana and he had turned to stone. At that, Donkey and Diddy Kong stormed out of the shop and swung on two vines as Kongo Jungle turned to stone... Chapter 3: Donkey and Diddy were swinging on vines as fast as they could when Diddy thought he saw a fish flying alongside of them. "Donkey..." said Diddy, "Did you see that?" "What?" asked Donkey Kong, "Was it the coin?" "No..." said Diddy, "It was a fish..." "Fish don't fly, Diddy." said Donkey Kong, "You must've been imagining things." Then, Diddy and Donkey saw the fish. "Diddy..." said Donkey Kong, startled, "I think fish fly, now..." Suddenly, a swarm of flying fish came up beside the two kongs. They started attacking Donkey and Diddy! Diddy Kong got out his peanut popgun and Donkey Kong got out his fists and they tried to beat them away. But, it was no use. The flying fish cut their vines with their tails and the kongs fell into the lake below... Chapter 4: The current in the lake was going faster and harder to the left. The kongs thought that it was going the right way, the way towards the beach, but they were wrong. In front of them was a huge, deep waterfall, and they were going straight down it. "Brace yourself, Diddy!" yelled Donkey Kong as they were going down the waterfall. The kongs screamed. Donkey was terrified, but Diddy seemed to be having fun. As they landed in the second part of the lake, they saw that there was a second waterfall. The kongs went down the second waterfall, then down the third, and then they landed in a little creek. Their heads hurt and the creek was shallow, so their feet hit the ground. Even worse, they found out that they were in Kritter territory... Chapter 5: '''Coming Soon! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Fan Fiction